The Prodigies Character Bios
by Falcon 669
Summary: The chosen nine are revealed. Powers, appearances and bios are up. This is for the main story ahead.


**Name:** Eddy Mcgee.

**DOB:** 03/16/1998

**Hero Name:** Ignis

**Height:** 5'3 before his second transformation and 6'1 after the second transformation.

**Appearance**: Eddy being the more retro one of the group wears a full three-piece pinstripe suit with a fedora. He also dons a white sash that is wrapped around his neck and a matte black mask that covers only his eyes. His eyes appear to be blind due to his white color due to his second transformation.

**Powers:** Super speed, Fire manipulation, and Black sand manipulation.

**Bio:** Eddy being always the self-conscious and the leader of the Ed's, still had a short temper. When the Gates brothers came into Ed's life, he didn't warm up to them so quickly like Ed and Double D. Eventually, he did become friends with them during their freshman year. Its was after Dante's graduation party that he and eight others in the same dream where the Goddess Etro bestowed their powers. Eddy bared three hours of constant pain and passed out from the pain. He soon found out his group of friends was no longer human. After his second transformation, he became more well mannered, but his temper is still part of him.

**Name:** Eddward Sanders.

**DOB:** 4/18/1998

**Hero Name:** Raven

**Height**: 5'11

**Appearance:** Double D wears a white hoodie with a black tribal raven on the back. He also wears light blue faded jeans with a pair of athletic boots. On the outside of his hoodie is a small shoulder backpack with medical supplies for the field. His hair is long and black tied in a tight ponytail. His eyes are a bright iridescent yellow.

**Powers:** Invisibility, Force fields, and light manipulation.

**Bio:** Double D being the smartest and cleanest one of the group, was always a blessing and a cruse for him. He was always shown to be weak and fragile. When the Gates brothers joined the group; he changed as a person. He became more social and less of a now it all and became stronger with the group of friends.

**Name:** Edward Shaw.

**DOB:** 11/5/1997

**Height:** 6'3

**Hero Name: **Arcane Sage

**Appearance:** Ed wears a green overcoat with a black denim vest with six small books in the pockets of the overcoat. He also a beanie with six elemental runes that are on the cover on the books. He also wears a face mask the only covers the bottom half of his face and a pair of reading glasses. His pants are khakis with black running shoes.

**Powers:** Super regeneration, Z-P energy, and books of spells.

**Bio:** Ed being the loveable guy of the group was always renowned for his strength and not his intelligence. He always hid his intelligence from his friends because he didn't want them to think any different of him. When the nine received their powers, he decided not to hide his true self from friends and become valuable members of the group because of his impressive knowledge of superpowers and his ability to use spells to help them.

**Name:** Techlin Gates

**DOB:** 05/16/1998

**Hero Name:** Ice Shinobi

**Height:** 6'0

**Appearance:** Techlin wears a white cloak over his body to protect him from the elements. His torso has a light plated chest and torso piece and a padded long sleeve shirt. His pants are white jeans, and his boots are grey with a sheath in both boots that hold one knife each if he needed them. His face is covered with a white and light blue face mask similar to sub-zero.

**Powers:** Ice manipulation, blades generation, and chi manipulation

**Bio:** Techlin was always the calmer one of the group of five in high school and is the most athletic second to Eddy. He is a family man first when it comes to his wife and to his brothers. When the transformation happened with the other chosen ones, he started to take more care for his brothers and his family.

**Name:** Dante Gates

**DOB:** 11/14/1999

**Hero Name:** The Techno Trickster

**Height:** 5'10

**Appearance:** Dante wears a dark purple lab coat that has several patches around the inside that contain specific gadgets. Around his side is a satchel that contains a pocket dimension that he created after his transformation. He wears ordinary jeans and purple and black converse. Unlike most of the group that chose to hide their features, he dons a pair of purple-tinted square-framed glasses.

**Powers:** Electricity manipulation, Liquid metal manipulation, and hyper-intelligence.

**Bio:** Dante, unlike his brother, was more rambunctious and unpredictable. He always had a knack with creating his gadgets and selling them to make an extra dollar, and his genius, along with Double D's, made the group more money. When the transformation happened along with the others, his limits were exceeded and continued to pursue new possibilities.

**Name:** Rick Patterson

**DOB:** 10/17/1996

**Hero Name:** Quake

**Height:** 6'4

**Appearance:** Rick wears an Army green jacket with black armor plates on the front and the back. He wears black tactical pants with a medical pouch on the side of his left leg and wears black boots. Unlike the others, he wears a helmet that covers the entire head and neck. The front facepiece is made of a light-alloy that resembles a paintball mask with no overhead visor. He lastly has a green hood that is attached to the helmet.

**Powers:** Earth manipulation, Metal manipulation, and Magma manipulation

**Bio:** Before the transformation, Rick was a volunteer firefighter for Fithe city and worked in commercial HVAC. He works along with Eddy and Ed at the job and started to integrate in the group of five for a year and became good friends. When he underwent his transformation, he was shocked by the power he was bestowed. Now, with the powers he has at his disposal, he and along with the others can help the people of the city.

**Name:** Tiffany Hollows

**DOB:** 04/16/1999

**Hero Name:** Alchemist

**Height:** 5'6

**Appearance:** Tiffany dons a dark red canvas jacket with a simple black tank top for her upper body. On her hands are two white fingerless gloves that are inscribed with a transmutation circle for her ability to use alchemy. Her pants are baggy, torn up jeans, and running shoes for better movement. To conceal her identity, she only uses a black bandana that covers her dreads and eyes.

**Powers:** Equivalent exchange and object manipulation.

**Bio:** Tiffany in a sense like a twin to Dante. They spent so much time together that she was considered family, and often times got in trouble together in highschool. She experienced her transformation at Gates residence after the party. Now that she is a prodigy and one of the chosen nine. She must protect her Father and her new family.

**Name:** Natalie Ports

**DOB:** 09/15/1996

**Hero Name:** Lotus

**Height:**6

**Appearance:** Natalie wears a loose green blouse with cyan trim on the stitching and the cuffs of the blouse. Her pants are faded bell-bottoms with cyan converse. Very simplistic style compared to the others.

**Powers:** Plant manipulation and Animal communication

**Bio:** Since she was young, Natalie was in and out of foster homes because of horrible parents. She always loved the outdoors and will often be found there for hours at a time. She came into the group because the family that took her in was Rick's girlfriend's family. They were eager to have her, and she began to hang out. On the night of the transformation, she was out camping by herself and soon discovered what happened with her and the others.

**Name:** Lillie Tallows

**DOB:** 12/19/1996

**Hero Name:** Hummingbird.

**Height:**5'11

**Appearance:** Lillie wears a white blouse with a mint green denim jacket. Her pants a simple pair of light khakis with white running shoes for speed. Among the others, she is the only one with unnatural hair color. She keeps her mint green hair in a ponytail and covers the upper part of her face a plain white mask.

**Powers:** Sonic scream, Life animation or drawings, and Music manipulation.

**Bio:** Unlike the rest of the nine, Lillie received her powers at the age of fifteen and was on the run since. Her father was a hired merc with a highly trained army that was tasked with the finding of prodigies around the globe. When the others changed, she was sent to Fithe city to capture them for the client, but eventually, it failed, and her father was forced to take their families to lure them to the client. The client and his own army then betrayed her and her father. They both join the others in an attempt to help them escape the island. Now she works alongside the group to help the city and fight the darkness that was fast approaching.

**AN: Hey guys, this is the profiles of the main cast of characters for the upcoming story. I did this to give you an insight into what kind of people they are and also, to save me from writing a prequel.**


End file.
